


【星昴】以父之名-19

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [19]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: *一个短小的过度章，指交play(///▽///)
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Kudos: 12





	【星昴】以父之名-19

**Author's Note:**

> *一个短小的过度章，指交play(///▽///)

【19】

醒来的时候发现身上不知何时被换了睡衣，他攥紧睡衣领口有些疑惑地看向醒在自己之前的那个人。  
星史郎看起来已经换过药，右眼的绷带上不见了昨天的血迹，手背上的吊针也在安静地工作着。

他注意到自己一直放在外套里的那对乳夹被正大光明地摆放在床头桌上，一定是换衣服的时候被拿出来……想到可能发生的事实，他的脸上开始泛起红晕。  
“嘛，护士长的年纪都可以做你妈了，换个衣服而已，没什么好害羞的。”看到他眼里的惊惧和羞愤，星史郎笑了出来，“骗你的，我是眼睛受伤，又不是残废了，这种事还不用麻烦别人。”  
仿佛不相信似的，他更深地低下头去。  
“难不成，你真以为……”男人捏着他的下巴，拍拍他红透的脸，附在他耳边吹气，“我会舍得让别人看到你不穿衣服的样子？”  
他为对方轻浮的调笑所挑动，缩了缩脖子，一阵不可言说的麻痒从脊背升起，传到下体欲望之处，那里已经开始抬头。  
男人对他的身体变化很满意，但还有一点，“昴流君，一直不说话可不好。”  
昴流捏着自己的嗓子摇头，示意对方这只是突发性失声，很快就会恢复。

星史郎对他的表示不置可否，只是把手伸进他宽松的睡裤，简单的命令，“腿分开。”  
双腿未动，公然抗命不说，昴流甚至大胆地握住那双不怀好意的手。这个男人刚做完颅内手术，至少两个月内，性爱都是不被允许的。  
“星……”  
他张了张嘴，甚至连对方名字的音节都无法完整发出，也只好无声地抬头，强迫自己与那双残缺的眼睛对视。  
“呵。”男人嗤笑一声，“紧张什么，我又不是要上你。”

昴流终于张开腿，接纳对方手掌的爱抚，从胸口到小腹再到下体，极尽的温柔。  
这个男人一直是这样的，只要他愿意，他可以给予他的床伴最欲仙欲死的体验。

带着枪茧的手指越过他丰满的双丘，来到身后的隐秘之处。  
那里一如既往的紧致，虽然动情让穴口翕张，但缺乏润滑的入口依然很难容纳异物的探入。

男人把手抽回来伸到他嘴边，他别过头。  
“昴流君，你这是在拒绝我吗？”危险的声音让昴流忍不住颤抖。

但是现在，他并不想要润滑，他不需要温柔舒适的性爱，他用祈求的眼神看着掌控自己命运的男人。  
求你，让我疼。  
虽不及你所承受的万分之一，但是……请让我与你一起……

“我不允许，”星史郎捧起他的脸，亲吻着那双浸润痛苦的眼睛，“别以为我不知道你在想什么，你现在就算戳瞎自己的双眼，我的视力也不会恢复。”  
对方所讲确是他的内心想法，而他也一直十分清楚这个事实，只是，不愿意面对。  
男人继续说：“昴流君，人要向前看，已经失去的东西没必要再回头。”

手指再次伸过来，这次没有耐心地等他回应，而是强硬地撬开他紧闭的牙关，“舔湿它。”  
昴流认命般伸出舌头吸吮那几根手指，他现在真的非常需要疼痛，但这个男人吝啬施与他。

终于被润湿的手指从早已动情的穴口一寸寸挤进去，入口的褶皱被拉扯开，原本应该是撕裂般的痛楚也在男人高超的技巧下化为难以名状的快感。  
并拢的三根手指模仿着性器交合的姿势，探索到那一点，来回蹂躏。  
与其说这是一场单向性爱，倒不如说这是那个男人在再一次确认属于自己的领地。

虽然因为怕伤到对方而不敢大幅扭动，但他越来越甚的喘息声还是出卖了此时欲火焚身的状态。  
这个男人，甚至不曾爱抚过他的前端，仅仅用手指插入后穴，就能让他攀上巅峰。  
“星……星史郎……啊……”  
他在高潮的冲击下，呻吟出声。

等他射精完，男人随手抽了张纸擦手，“感觉好点了吗？”  
“嗯。”他吸了口气，声音已经恢复。  
见这人又要跟自己保持安全距离，星史郎皱眉，“你这样不是显得我很失败吗？”男人把他拉到自己怀里，建议道，“你可以抱着我。”  
不再犹豫，避开对方身上的吊针，他伸手环上男人的脖子，小心翼翼地问：“那，我可以亲你吗？”  
“我不记得自己有收回过这项权利。”

像是刚从沙漠里走出的渴水者，他几乎是用咬的贴上对方的双唇，如果不是顾及到对方现在的状况，他恨不得把自己整个揉进这个男人的身体里。  
一吻毕，男人呼吸正常，他自己倒是气喘吁吁。  
男人笑道，“昴流君，你这样我会想上你。”  
昴流被吓到赶紧后退，随后注意到对方仅仅是开玩笑，又靠过来，他嘴里还留有星史郎血的味道，“等你恢复，你可以随便上我。”  
“那是自然。”男人把放在床头的那对乳夹拿过来，摩挲着尾端的逆五芒星挂坠，“你是我的，无论发生什么事。”

就算有一天我不在这里了，这个事实也不会被改变。

“我是你的。”他喃喃地重复着，接过男人赠予的挂饰，按在心口的位置。。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，有人来跟我一起讨论剧情嘛=3=


End file.
